The Story of Bramblebelly
by Bramblebelly
Summary: Ok, this is my first fanfic, so bare with me. I've created some new characters and mixed them with the old. I've created the life of a cat called Bramblebelly from when he was a kit. Please R&R. It's more interesting than it sounds, I swear!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bramblekit awoke to the sound of his mother whispering his name.

"Bramblekit, you must wake up," she mewed desperately.

He opened his sleepy eyes and saw his sister, Heatherkit, crouched up against their mother, mewling pitifully. "We have to leave. Now," meowed his mother, this time more forcefully.

"Where are we going?" asked Bramblekit.

"Shh," replied his mother, her eyes wide with fear. "I'm not sure, but we must go!"

"You're leaving?" a hushed meow came from the back of the nursery. It was a gaunt looking queen. All of the Clan was looking skinny lately, and the look of the queen was not unusual.

"Yes, Dewpelt. We can't stay here. Brokentstar is cruel, and he will force my kits into apprenticeship before they are ready. I must keep them safe," meowed Bramblekit's mother with conviction.

"I will come with you. I cannot stay while our kits are murdered," mewed Dewpelt.

"Are you sure?" meowed Bramblekit's mother. "It could be dangerous."

"Oh, Willowface, our kits will be in danger even if we stay. I am coming."

And with that, the she-cats beckoned to their kits and slipped out of the nursery into the night.


	2. A Surprise Attack

**Thanks to my four reviewers: Rainpaw, Dandilions, Krissy25 and Amberpelt. Please review! I am desperate**

Chapter One 

"How much longer?" asked Heatherkit.

"I don't know admitted their mother, Willowface. "I suppose we could stop here and rest for a while," she sighed. They were all weary. They had been traveling since the middle of the night and it was just past sunhigh now.

"Dewpelt," called Willowface. "We need to rest."

"Thank Starclan," murmured Dewpelt as she settled down on the grass. "I don't think my paws could have held me much longer."

"My paws ache," mewed one of Dewpelt's kits, Thistlekit, a little tortoiseshell.

Bramblekit looked around. They had traveled a long way, and he was very hungry. He looked up at his mother and asked, "Why did we leave Shadowclan?"

"Because Brokenstar is a cruel leader, and we may all have died if we stayed," she answered.

Heatherkit's eyes were wide. "Died?"

"Yes," mewed Dewpelt gently. "Your mother and I knew that we had to leave when he started making kits who were hardly strong enough into apprentices."

"But I want to be an apprentice," meowed Bramblekit, puzzled.

Willowface's eyes softened. "I know you do, and you will be an apprentice, but only when you're ready.

Just then, Thistlekit ran over excitedly. "Look! Rushkit caught a mouse!" Thistlekit's sister, Rushkit scampered up with a mouse held proudly in her jaws. Despite her weariness, Dewpelt jumped up and began to lick Rushkit's ears. "Well done," she exclaimed. Just then, a brown cat came hurtling through the trees and pinned down Willowface. Bramblekit watched, shocked, as the cat bent it's head and snarled into his mother's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Get off of me," spat Willowface.

"What I want to know," growled the tom "is what six Shadowclan cats are doing on the border of Windclan."

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have loads of homework and have barely any time to write, but I'm workin' on it******


	3. Nearly Caught

**To all of my reviewers: thankyouthankyouthankyou! I didn't expect so many reviews! Yay!**

At that moment, another brown tom came rushing out of the bracken. "Mudclaw, " he growled. "Why are you attacking these cats? Can't you see that they're not on our territory?"

"They were close. And why would six ShadowClan cats – including kits – be so close to the WindClan border?" yowled MudClaw. He loosened his hold on Wllowface, but only just.

"Did you take the time to ask?" meowed the second cat. "At least give them time to explain themselves." Bramblekit was quite confused by this point.

"You've always been to soft, Onewhisker," growled Mudclaw, but he did get off of Willowface.

Dewpelt stepped up, all of her weariness gone. "What we are doing is no business of yours," she hissed. She was not about to reveal her Clan's weakness. "Let us pass, and we will not enter your territory."

"Fair enough," meowed Onewhisker, dipping his head. " But one pawstep over the border…"

"We understand," meowed Willowface, recovering from the wounds that Mudclaw had inflicted upon her.

The Two WindClan cats retreated into the underbrush, Mudclaw throwing menacing looks behind him.

**Yes, I know it's short, but I'm low on time here, people.**


	4. Back in Action

Hey, guys. I'm so sorry it's been so long. You see, Fanfiction stopped working for me. Then, we got a new computer, and now it works again. Yay! So I'll be updating soon. Have no fear.


End file.
